Naruto: My Task
by deviltwit
Summary: Another Naruto fanfic goes back into time, but he strikes a deal with the dimension witch. little bit crossover with xxxholic. I MEAN LIKE MINSCULE.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing except for my name and perhaps the fanfic.

**Summary:** Another Naruto goes back into time, but he strikes a deal with the dimension witch.

"_thoughts"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking"**_

Everyone else is in regular font

Prologue: It's a prologue and I have no title for it.

Naruto P.O.V.

They are all dead. My precious people are all dead thanks to the Akatsuki and Saskue. I feel the heat of the village burning on my back and the cries of the villagers being murdered by Juugo. The scent of blood that belongs to Khonda's and Suna's ninjas was overwhelming. There were countless amounts of bodies of the dead and soon to be dead. It looks like I am walking to my death. I am barely hanging on to my life. There ware many gashes all over and my arms no longer work due to the Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken . It would be soon that the Akatsuki would be coming for me.

Speaking of the Akatsuki, Saskue finally got his bloody revenge on Itachi thanks to me. Jiraiya manage to kill Deidara and Tsunade killed Tobi. The two Sannin suffered with huge amoing of injuries due to the mob of rebelled sound ninjas poking them at their necks. They didn't last after that. Team 8& 10 with Neji's group and Temari and Kankuro were found dead. There weren't a lot of details due to the chaos that was surrounding us, but they all died protecting the village. I think I hear footsteps, but my eyes are getting heavy. Man, it really sucks when you can't move anymore due to charaka exhaustion and having wounds everywhere. This situation really sucks.

End of P.O.V.

"_**Blondie!"**_

"_Where is the bugger who called me Blondie? I am going to kick his ass; right after I rest for a few."_

"_**Listen up KID, I have a way to gets us out of here."**_

"_And what could that be."_

"_**A meeting with the Dimension Witch."**_

"_So a witch is going to beat the crap out of the Atasuki and Saskue? SINCE WHEN DO WE HAVE TO TIME TO GRAB A WITCH? INCASE MR. FURBALL HASN'T NOTICE I AM IN NO BLOODY CONDITION TO RUN AND FIND A WITCH."_

"_**WHO SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO FIND THE WITCH, BLONDIE? I'M THE ONE, WHO IS GOING TO TAKE YOU THERE! NOW SHUTUP AND LISTEN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME SINCE THOSE FILTHY HUMANS ARE COMING."**_

"…"

"_**Look I'm going to send us there and you are going to ask the witch to take you back in time."**_

"_Why the hell do I want to go back in time?"_

"_**Well, INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE; LOOK AT THE BLOODY SITUATION THAT WE ARE IN!"**_

"_O yeah, I forgot. So what do I have to do, Furball?"_

"_**Sit tight and DON'T MAKE SUDDEN MOVEMENTS. Like the one that you just did now!"**_

"_So is this witch a friend of yours? Oooo, looks like Kyuubi likes…MY EYES ARE BURNING! AHHHHHHHH!"_

_**FLASH OF LIGHT!**_(I know not really creative, but that is how it goes)

"AHHHHH! Huh, I can see again! WHAT KIND OF TELEPORTATION WHAT THAT FURBALL?"

"_**My poor precious ears are suffering from that stupid blond screaming! Is this the treatment I get from being nice to mortals? That is some kind of treatment. Kid, last time I checked I have paws not hands. Plus, I didn't tested it out before."**_

"…_So I was your guinea pig?"_

"_**Yup, pretty good for a first try. Don't you think?"**_

"_If I wasn't feeling like hell, you would have suffered the Great Naruto's screaming attack. What kind of first try that makes me fall in a painful position and blinding me with bright light?"_

"AHEM."

"_Oi, you there Kyuubi? Or the Great Fox demon has nothing to say to The Great Naruto?"_

"_**Like hell, I would, but Blondie, please pay attention on the outside world. You've got a visitor."**_

_**End**_

This is my first fanfic and well please try to review. Yes, my creative writing skills are not the best and neither are my spelling nor grammar skills are the best. If not then _meh_ for now. Wow, I cut a lot of stuff that i wrote. Excuses, excuses are piling up.


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting of the Witch

**Disclaimer:** I owned only my name.

**Summary:** Another Naruto fanfic having to do with him traveling to the past.

I don't know if I am going to have pairings or what kind of genre it is, because I am making things up. That idea is really a bad idea. I am too lazy and angry, since my brother hurled a book at my face. Therefore, I am going to make this chapter pretty short.

**Previously:**

"…_So I was your guinea pig?"_

"_**Yup, pretty good for a first try. Don't you think?"**_

"_If I wasn't feeling like hell, you would have suffered the Great Naruto's screaming attack. What kind of first try that makes me fall in a painful position and blinding me with bright light?"_

"AHEM."

"_Oi, you there Kyuubi? Or the Great Fox demon has nothing to say to The Great Naruto?"_

"_**Like hell, I would, but Blondie, please pay attention on the outside world. You've got a visitor."**_

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Witch**

Naruto finally got back to earth and saw a short black haired guy wearing glasses standing very close to him. Naruto immediately screams and skitters away from the glasses guy.

"You're here for the Dimension witch?" Naurto nods.

"Follow me."

"_Creepy guy don't you think?"_

"_**Just pay attention, Naruto!! LOOK OUT FOR THAT DOOR!"**_

"_Door?"_ Suddenly an ordinary door magically appears right in front of Naurto. (I was bored so I added a door in.)

**BLAM! **

"_**Idiot!"**_

"Ow, that hurt."

"_What is with the blondie? Slaming himself into nothing."_ thought Watanuki.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

"My name is Watanuki Kimihiro." Before Naruto could talk some more; they arrive at the door; the same door that Naruto ran into. Kimihiro opens the door. The room wasn't pretty dark except for the middle. In the middle of the room, stands an elegant lady with a black dress. She is surrounded with candles. Her hair is partly up and she motions Naruto to come forth. Naruto approaches her and is completely confuse for he thought that the witch would be an ugly old hag.

"What is your wish, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"To…c-c-change my past."

"What are you willing to give up?"

"Anything."

"Then you shall give me your love for your precious people."

"…It's a deal, but how would I get back to my time when I finish?"

"You won't be able to go back." The witch hands Naruto a necklace; the pendant was craved as the nine tailed fox. "Don't take that necklace off," said Yûko as she puts her hands near Naruto's heart.

"Why?"

"If you do; the Naruto in that time, Kyuubi, and you will cease to exist. That pendant keeps things equals," said Yûko as a pinkish light ball comes out of Naruto's heart and he immediately falls unconscious. Yûko puts her hands in front of her and a spell insignia forms below Naruto and he slowly sinks into the symbol. The witch hands Kimihiro the pink ball and tells him, "Put it away." She sighs and thought the meeting was rushed, but the news of Syaoran and his group were in her mind.

**End**

I do not write well. Dammit, it sounds so rushed and I don't know how I can smoothe it out more. There was something else, but I forgot. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 Great Place to Land In

**Disclaimer: **I owned some of the ideas in the fanfic and my name.

**Summary:** Another Naruto fanfic about him changing his past.

"**something"**

"_**kyuubi speaking."**_

"_thoughts"_

"speaking"

The rest is in regular font as you all know

I'm just going to rush through this right now since I am bored.

**Previously:**

"If you do; the Naruto in that time, Kyuubi, and you will cease to exist. That pendant keeps things equals," said Yûko as a pinkish light ball comes out of Naruto's heart and he immediately falls unconscious. Yûko puts her hands in front of her and a spell insignia forms below Naruto and he slowly sinks into the symbol. The witch hands Kimihiro the pink ball and tells him, "Put it away." She sighs and thought the meeting was rushed, but the news of Syaoran and his group were in her mind.

**Chapter 2: A Great Place to Land In**

One could say it was a beautiful night, but the people in Konohagakure thought not. The leaf-ninjas were heading towards the chaotic battle that took place away from the village. Their mission was to delay the enemy until the hokage came. Kakaski landed on his stomach with Gai on him. The mission so far was not going too well and they were wondering if it will succeed. A voice was heard from the behind and both looked to the owner. "Kakashi! Gai! I need you two to tell the others to clear off right now!"

"Hai!" The Kakashi and Gai both sped off in different directions telling the others that the Fourth Hokage has came to their aid. Though one thought lingered in Kakashi's head; why did the Fourth carried a child with him?

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" A huge orange frog appeared out of nowhere with a pipe sticking out of his mouth. There on top of the frog' head stood the Fourth looking ready for battle.

"**Kid, you ready?"**

"Let's go"

"**Been nice knowing you."**

"Yeah, I know, but since when did you become so kind Gamabunta? Before you say anything else, I need you to take us to Kyuubi. We don't want the fox waiting."

"**Hmpf…I'm not being nice."** Gamabunta headed headed off to the Kyuubi. They arrived. Gamabunta started to spit out water balls at the Fox, who was dodging. Gamabunta quicky grabbed hold of the Kyuubi. **"Any day now kid!"**

"Fuuin S…huh?" A white symbol started to glow out of the ground. The Fourth and Kyuubi both stop and stared at the body that was coming out of the symbol.

Naruto's P.O.V.

What was in front of me was something.

"_**5...4...3…2…1"**_

"_Holy shit!"_

"_**I second that kid!"**_

End of P.O.V.

Back to the scene of fighting

Kyuubi quickly disentangled himself with Gamabunta and lashed out at Naruto. Our humorous blond character barely got out of the way before a huge furry orange tail slammed down to where he was standing. _"You attack me with one of your bushy tails! What the heck is that?"_

"_**Shutup! Another one is come and I hope it gives you a scratch!"**_ Naruto barely dodged that one also and cursed at the stupid fox that sealed in him and the one that was attacking him. _**"That cursing isn't going to help us kid!"**_ Suddenly a tongue came towards Naruto and grabbed him by the leg. Naruto ended up right behind the his hero.

"Didn't Kakashi told you to clear off, kid?"

"_Since when did Kakashi told…wait a minute isn't he dead? Oh right, I'm in the past." _"Nope."

"_**You are sure smart Naruto!"**_

"Then I suggest you to do so."

"No thanks." Naruto jumped off the frog and headed towards the head of Kyuubi with whatever strength he had. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"**_

"_Going to kick your ass!"_

"_**With what? This is not a good time to be dragging out of my chakra, kid. What would happen if the other me found out that you somehow have his chakra!"**_

"_I'll strike a deal with him."_ (Naruto is really going slow to getting to the Kyuubi's head.)

"_**And what is the deal?"**_

"_Don't destroy the village, because I am your guide to find Orchimaru."_

"_**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LISTEN TO THAT PLAN!"**_

"_THAT IS WHY I NEED YOUR CHAKRA!"_

"_**I still don't get why you need my chakra."**_

"_I need to look demonic so that you would consider me as an honest person."_

"_**WHAT! FINE STUPID BLONDIE, HERE IT IS."**_

"_This is going to hurt."_A lilac glow started to surround Naruto. His eyes were turning red and his whiskers were deepen.

(Naruto is speaking to the unsealed Kyuubi.)

"**HEY, KYUUBI! OROCHIMARU ISN'T HERE, BUT I KNOW WHERE HE IS. WHY DON'T YOU STOP YOUR RAMPAGE AND COME BACK LATER. I SWEAR I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU RIGHT HERE TO TAKE YOU TO OROCHIMARU. IF I BETRAY YOU I AM WILLING TO TAKE WHATVER PUNISHMENT THAT YOU GIVE ME!"**

__Sealed Kyuubi speaking to Naruto.)

"_**THAT IS YOUR SO CALLED PLAN! YOU ARE MAKING THIS UP AS WE ARE GOING ALONG HERE."**_

"_YUP."_

"_**THIS IS REALLY A MESSED UP SITUATION."**_

(Outside the Naruto's head to where the unsealed Kyuubi is about to get rid of Naruto, who is standing on his head)

" _**HMPF!I SHALL FIND YOU WHEN YOU ARE IN BETTER CONDITON. YOU BETTER NOT GO BACK ON YOUR WORD, MORTAL FOR YOU SHALL BECOME MY PERSONAL SERVANT!" **_Then Kyuubi shooked off the Naruto and walked into the red mist that was forming. Gamabunta grabbed the blond stranger by the leg again and headed towards Konohagakure.

"_This is the longest day I had ever had."_

"_**Get some sleep, kid"**_ With those words, Naruto immediately fell asleep.

**End**

I just realized that I need to write a part where Naruto meets Kyuubi again. Dammit I'm late for the Finger Eleven concert. Review please and sorry for the errors I made in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 The Great Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Another fanfic of Naruto going to the past.

I have no idea how many people read this, so please review.

"**I suppose someone really important is speaking or something that is important or a demon speaking"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Chapter 3: The Great Discovery**

_**Previously:**_

" _**HMPF!I SHALL FIND YOU WHEN YOU ARE IN BETTER CONDITON. YOU BETTER NOT GO BACK ON YOUR WORD, MORTAL FOR YOU SHALL BECOME MY PERSONAL SERVANT!" **_Then Kyuubi shooked off the Naruto and walked into the red mist that was forming. Gamabunta grabbed the blond stranger by the leg again and headed towards Konohagakure.

"_This is the longest day I had ever had."_

"_**Get some sleep, kid"**_ With those words, Naruto immediately fell asleep.

_**On to the actual chapter:\**_

The Fourth sat down on his chair and sighed. The recent events had made his mind gone hay wired. _"Tea."_

**Flashback:**

"Arashi, what happened?" asked the Third as soon as the Fourth arrived.

"Kyuubi is gone thanks to that kid," replied the Fourth, "Take him to the medics and report to me when he regains consciousness." Kakashi took Naruto out of the Fourth's reach and disappeared. "How many are injured? What are the damages?" asked the Fourth.

"I've taken care of that, Arashi, now tell me what had happened. By the way, whose kid is that?" asked the Third pointing at the baby resting in the Fourth's arms.

"Well, this little fellow is my son. Say hello Naruto," replied the Fourth. The baby woke up and as all babies do, he started to cry. The Fourth stood there and was looking at the baby and the Third wondering what did he do to make his son cry.

"He is hungry," stated the Third. The Fourth quickly went to his desk and started to search for something.

"Could you boil some water? The kettle is near you." The fourth was pointing to a small little kettle that somehow near the Third all of the sudden. "Where's my ramen? I know I have some here," muttered the Fourth.

"Arashi, he needs milk."

"Ahh..uhh..ummm."

"Give him here," stated the Third as he whips out a bottle out of nowhere. The Fourth handed the Third the baby and off the baby went drinking his milk away. (I'm bored and tired.) "What's his name?"

"Naruto." The Third gave back the Fourth his son and found himself a seat in the office.

"I think it's time for you to tell me what happened concerning with Kyuubi and the stranger." The Fourth sighed and told him about the weird chakra and symbol and the deal made with Kyuubi and the stranger.

**Somewhere else**

"My God, he looks like the Fourth!" cried a medic, "Go tell the Fourth!"

"What did you said?" asked Kakashi.

"This kid, looks like the younger version of the Fourth."

"…"

**Back to where the Hokages are**

"So now we just have to wait and see. Arashi, who is Naruto's mother," asked the Third to this the Fourth stiffened. "Nevermind, Arashi, get some rest." Just then a knock was heard from the door and a medic stepped in.

"Hokage-sama, there are some news about the patient that you should know." The two hokages nodded and off the medic went, "He looks just like the Fourth only younger."

"WHAT!" shouted the Fourth and off went Naruto crying.

"_Well, this is interesting," _thought the medic, "Do you have any siblings, Hokage-sama?"

"No."

"Arashi, get some rest and I'll look into this," said the Third to the occupied Fourth, who nodded. The Third left with the medic following him telling him the details about the stranger's appearances.

"_I swear this is the longest day I have ever had," _thought the Fourth while caring for son.

**End of Flashback**

A man with blond hair was walking briskly in a hallway at the Khonda hospital.

_**BLAM!**_

The door opened and the Third and Kakashi glared at the person, who suddenly barged in. "Oops," said the Fourth while scratching the back of his head.

(DAMMIT, I lost my rought draft…o never mind I found it.)

"Arashi, ever heard of knocking? Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"How is he?"

"Well, the patient is exhausted; one of his arms has suffered huge amounts of tissue damage. He might not be able to use that arm again. He's covered with cuts and bruises and from what you told me earlier it the boy must have been a huge battle before he came here."

"…How long before he will wake up?"

"I'll give him two weeks."

The Fourth sighed and said, "Well, then it has been a long day for us; I think it's time for me to hit the sack now. You can leave too Kakashi, just come by my office tomorrow for your new mission. " The anbu nodded and left.

"Actually Arashi, we've got a meeting with council."

"Ahh shit, I mean Achoo!"

**Later on the week**

A boy woke up and found himself looking at a familiar ceiling. _"So visiting the witch was a dream."_

"_**Yeah right, you crashing into a door was not real at all."**_

"_Oww, my head, what have you done to me, furball?"_ The poor blond was in denial of what had happened to his precious people.

"_**Kid, stop mulling over the past and stick to your "brilliant" plan." **_Naruto slapped himself and took a deep breath.

"_Shutup, how long was I out for?"_

"_**Several days. Well, what is your "brilliant" plan?"**_

"_Hmm, where's the negotiation party?"_

"_**Will you stop avoiding the question! In case you've haven't notice for the past 15 years of your life, normal humans don't have a talent to heal as fast as you can." **_

"_Cool, so what is your story with Orichmaru?"_

"_**That is one for the demon stuck in your pea size brain and zero for the jailer."**_ Naruto was about to retort back, but then Kyuubi beat him to it, but not in his usual in your face tone, but in a quiet, sad, but cold tone._** "Well, the little beephole wanted to become immortal or something like that, since us demons live a longer life span that you petty little humans do. He decided to research about us. At first, he truly research, but after awhile that research went down the toilet. My mate was murdered right after our kits were born. Several weeks later, I found my dead newborn kits in an old shack near Khonda. One of them was laying on the table with its guts exposed and several organs missing. The other two were covered with needles in a cage. I quickly assumed that it was your village's fault, and went berserk on your village. Later on, I found out that Orichmaru had left the village several years before." **_

"_Well, I guess we both have a dismal past to look at."_Kyuubi stayed silent as Naruto got up and slowly made his way to the window. He opened the window and heard silence. It looks like Kyuubi's attack had left a huge impact on Khonda. Suddenly voices were heard from the door and Naruto scrambled to make his way to his bed.

"Did you know that the Fourth had a son on the night when that monster attack?"

"I know it's a shame for the mother to be dead though."

"Well, the little cutie has us to look after him though." The voices faded down the hall leaving a very shocked Naruto.

"_WHAT! THE FOURTH HAD A KID!"_

"_**You know what is more interesting is that you know him."**_

"_I do?"_

"_**Yes, you moron and you know him quite well."**_

"_Huh? Who do I know that has spiky blond hair and blue eyes?"_

"_**Oh Great Fox God please hear me out. Why am I stuck with this moron? I know I have done some few things in my life that I am no pleased with, but come on I don't deserve this."**_

"_Since when did you believe in God, fur ball?"_

"_**Since you are the son of the Fourth, dumbass."**_

"_Fine then, if you aren't telling me I'm going to find out."_Naruto quickly thieved out of the room and set out to find the Fourth's son.

"_**Oh Great Fox God, please hit me with a brick."**_

**Fourth's Office**

"Come on Naruto, please stop crying. Daddy has a lot of work to do; I'll promise you that I will make us ramen for dinner."

"ARASHI FOR THE LAST TIME, BABIES CANNOT EAT RAMEN!" shouted the Third as he entered the Fourth's office with the Naruto.

"_O MY GOD, IT'S THE FOURTH!"_

"_**Why thank you for pointing that out for me, dipshit" **_Naruto and Kyuubi started another mental quarrel while the Fourth and the Third tried to get Naruto's attention.

"Hello? Are you there?" asked the Fourth waving his hand.

"U-u-m S-o-r-r-y, m-m-my m-m-mind was somewhere," stuttered Naruto. _"I sound like an idiot."_

"_**You are one."**_

"_Thanks for the support."_

"_**You're most welcome, my humble servant and by the way PAY ATTENTION!"**_ Naruto snapped back to reality realizing that the Third offered him a seat. Naruto quickly thanked the Third for the seat and sat down and stared at the Fourth, who was still trying to calm down his son.

"Hush now Naruto, can't you see Daddy has a visitor?" The little bundle suddenly went silent and then the Fourth turned and stared hard at the visitor.

"So what brings you to Konohoagakure, stranger? And what is your relation with the Kyuubi?

At that moment, Naruto could only thought of two words. _"Holy shit!"_

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

1stI just started writing again after two months.

2nd The god part was very random actually what I'm writing is pretty random.

There are probably mistakes in the chapter and I apologize for that. From what I'm told from teachers my writing skills are pretty crappy.

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE EITHER LEAVE A HATE NOTE OR A REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS.


	5. Chapter 4 Negotiation Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I own my name and my ideas of this fanfic.

**Summary: **A time travel fanfic starring Naruto. It's negotiation time!

Amazing my brother, who hurled a book at me, is reading this fanfic and he thinks he pretty good. Coming him from well that is freaky funny since when does he compliment a brat like me. Here comes another book. WOOT! Don't mind me.

_**Reviews:**_

_Turok1_: If I had reply to your reply then please ignore this note. The reason that Naruto does not lose his motive is because of two reasons; 1) I don't think that Naruto is a character, who is going to sit back and let the past repeat itself again and 2) he made himself a promise to save his precious people.

_Kisa167:_ Thanks!

_Caliko: _ I know only Naruto can pull that off. rofl

"**I suppose someone really important is speaking or something that is important or a demon speaking"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

I apologize if there are any spelling and grammatical errors with this chapter.

_**Previously:**_

"_**You're most welcome, my humble servant and by the way PAY ATTENTION!"**_ Naruto snapped back to reality realizing that the Third offered him a seat. Naruto quickly thanked the Third for the seat and sat down and stared at the Fourth, who was still trying to calm down his son.

"Hush now Naruto, can't you see Daddy has a visitor?" The little bundle suddenly went silent and then the Fourth turned and stared hard at the visitor.

"So what brings you to Konohoagakure, stranger? And what is your relation with the Kyuubi?

At that moment, Naruto could only thought of two words. _"Holy shit!"_

**Chapter 4: Negotiation time**

"_**Kid, this is not the time to be a gaping fish right now. The Fourth and the Third are going to consider us enemies."**_

"_How many people know that I was the Fourth's son?"_

"_**My guesses are the Third, perhaps the Fifth, Jiraiya, and that smart but lazy guy….Shikamaru. Who knows gaki? You have already changed the past already and there's more important things right now to deal with. Perhaps this matter is another time to think about like how about after the Third's and Fourth's interrogation."**_ To this Naruto quickly put aside the thought and focused on the two Hokages.

Naruto gulped and said, "Kyuubi and me have a somewhat of a past with each other, though the demon doesn't know. I practically know everything about him."

The Fourth looked shocked and the Third both raised his eyebrows, and said, "Really now, Mr….?"

"_**This is not good. We're dead, dead I'll tell you! Why me?"**_

"Fox, that is my name just Fox," said Naruto confidently.

"_**Why the hell is Fox is your name? Don't you know they might think you might be a spy now?"**_ Naruto by the minute was getting pissed off by Kyuubi's comments, but decided not to control his anger since this was not a good time to let out some steam.

"So Fox-san, care to explain why our village's headband was around your head?" asked the Third tossing out the Naruto's bloody headband on to the desk.

"_Crap, crap, crap, what do I do now? Think, think, think."_

"_**You're thinking? Well that is amazing."**_

"_You aren't helping."_

"_**Who said I was?"**_ Naruto decided to not to retaliate back and a light bulb came up in his head. BING (sorry I had to do that.)

"_Hope this works."_ "It was from a dying ninja, who saved me. My village was attack before the Kyuubi attack Konohoagakure. I didn't know his name since he only told me that he was from the Uchiha clan and he sent me to warn you about Kyuubi."

"_**Please Great Fox God, let this work!"**_

"_Stop with the praying already!"_

"So where is your village?" asked the Fourth, who recovered from his shocked of the Fox's appearance and his news about last time.

"West from here."

The Fourth pressed a button on his intercom on his desk and said, "Bring Kakashi in here please and tell him if he isn't here within the next five minutes his collection is gone." Within a minute, Kakashi poofed in the office dressed in full anbu gear.

"Kakashi, take your team and head west of here and see if there's a destroyed village."

"_**Kid, please tell you've got a plan."**_

"…"

"_**Oh hell."**_

"So Fox-san, it seems that you've some skills of a ninja," stated the Third.

"Yeah, we would frequently get some bounty hunters and ninjas from other places and sometimes they would teach us a skill or two." Before the Third could question more Pakkun poofed in the office.

"Lord Hokages, we've found a village that was recently destroyed. We are still trying to find any survivors," stated Pakkun and then poofed out of the office. (the authorwaves hands in the air and says, "what?")

"_Well, that was pure luck."_

"_**You mean to tell that you randomly picked a direction and said that was your home!"**_

"_Yup."_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU! OH DEAR GOD, MY LIFE IS IN THE HANDS OF A SMILING IDIOT!"**_

"Well, it seems that you were telling us the truth, Fox-san," said the Third and to this Naruto smiled.

"Well until Kakashi's team is back, I think we can let you stay here for awhile."

"_**What?" **__"huh?"_ Both Naruto and Kyuubi thought at the same time.

"_What is the old man pulling?"_

"Though Fox-san, your deal with the Kyuubi has got nothing to deal with us. I ask you to take your matters somewhere else."

"_Fuck, I forgot about that."_

"Hey wait a minute, how about I'll give you mission to test your loyalty to Khonda and perhaps let you be a ninja," said the Fourth.

"_**I was sealed into you by an idiot."**_

"Arashi, this is not the time for foolishness," stated the Third. Naruto stood there in shocked.

"It's all go to be alright. Fox-san here is going to be living with me and he's going to be the caretaker of my son. He is not going to do any harm at all, because he is going to swear his loyalties to me," said the Fourth staring hard at Naruto.

"I swear I will not harm the village in any matter. If I do I will submit myself to my executioner."

"_**Kid, this is really messed up."**_

"_No shit!"_

"_**I mean kid since when do we know where Orochimaru is? It's great that you will become my servant, but what about your plan of saving your precious people when you are demon's servant?"**_

"_Well, this is what I got so far, I guessing Orochimaru is near the Rice country. I'll train the little me and save the Uchiha being massacred and anything else that happens along the way."_

"_**We're doomed."**_

"_Will you stop being pessimistic, Kyuubi-chan. I know what I'm doing."_

"_**Since when did I allowed you to call me Kyuubi-chan, you orange fanatic!"**_

"_YOU…"_

**COUGH **

Naruto turned his attention to the Fourth while keeping in mind to kick the demon's ass as soon as he find the perfect time to. "Alright then Fox-san, here is my son and out you go," said the Fourth while pushing Naruto out the door, "Have a nice day, you two!" The Fourth smiled and waved. When Fox and his son were out of hearing range, the Fourth turned to the Third and said, "He is hiding something and I plan to find out."

"By giving him your son and allowing him to be a ninja, Arashi, this is insane! The council will have a fit about this!" cried the Third.

"I know, but they've got to trust me on this. I think that kid means no harm to this village," said the Fourth, "Come now, don't we've have a date with the council?" A faint chill went down the two hokages as they left the room and headed towards the council room knowing it was going to be a long and painful meeting.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen **

It was a business day at Ichiraku's Ramen bar (shop, thingy. -.-) , a blond teenager was gulping down his seventh bowl when he smelt something that was funky. Few moments later, a baby's cry was heard from the shop followed by a male's shout that was somewhere the lines of "AHHHH, WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" _**"How about shutting yourself up?"**_ Naruto clapped his right hand over his mouth. _**"NO! You moron, I meant the little you!" **_Then Naruto clapped his left hand over baby Naruto's wailing mouth. _**"Are you trying to kill yourself! What the…"**_

Kyuubi's outburst was interrupted by another voice"Kid, the baby needs a change in diapers," said the shop owner (I don't know his name and I'm too lazy to look it up right now.) while plugging his nose. He pointed the nearby store since the poor teenager looked like he didn't have any extra diapers with him.

"_Hey Kyuubi, do you know anything about changing diapers or anything on taking care of babies?"_

"_**Maybe."**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 4  
**_

Unfortunately there was not a lot of humor during this short chapter, but I'm trying! Well, I will be going on a road trip and hopefully during the trip I can think of new ideas for this fanfic. Thinking So far, it's zero. XD

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR HATE NOTE and have a nice day, week or whatever.


	6. Chapter 5 The Nocturnal Visitors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I own my ideas.

**Summary: ** A Naruto going back in time fanfic.

Hello to you all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to make an excuse for not writing, but nothing has pop up other than me being a lazy ass. , 

"**I suppose someone really important is speaking or something that is important or a demon speaking"**

"_**Demon thoughts or Sealed Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"_Thoughts or Naruto speaking to the Sealed Kyuubi"_

"Speaking"

I apologize if there are any spelling and grammatical errors with this chapter.

_**Previously:**_

Kyuubi's outburst was interrupted by another voice"Kid, the baby needs a change in diapers," said the shop owner (I don't know his name and I'm too lazy to look it up right now.) while plugging his nose. He pointed the nearby store since the poor teenager looked like he didn't have any extra diapers with him.

"_Hey Kyuubi, do you know anything about changing diapers or anything on taking care of babies?"_

"_**Maybe."**_

**Chapter 5: The Nocturnal Visitors**

It had been several days and nights since the diaper incident with our dear friend Fox. (I will be calling him Fox for now.) For the past several nights, our friend had been busy with diapers, scourging for baby food, and lullabies. Tonight, however, was a quiet night for Fox. _"It was been an eternity since I had a quiet and peaceful night," _thought Fox. The Fourth Hokage volunteered to take care of his son for the night since Arashi noticed his nanny was suffering from fatigue.

"_**Sweet Mother of God, why is there no shrieking or crying? What is this?"**_

"_It's called silence, Kyuubi and please shutup, because you know that tomorrow will not be like this."_

"_**...So you know that the other me is going to look for you soon? What is your plan, nanny?"**_

"_Like I said before I'll just say Orochimaru is in the Rice country and off you go to there. Now, if you don't mind I would like to sleep peacefully for once."_ Just as our blond friend here was about to sleep, a bulb of light appeared in the room. It grew bigger and a face appeared. Our poor blond friend grumbled and said, "Hey, I thought you said I get a night off!"

"What night off?" a female voice replied to this Fox sprang up and looked to the owner of the voice only to see light shining at his face.

"What the hell?" asked Fox as his eyes adjusted to see a Yuuko. (See the prologue and is this the correct spelling?) "AHHH" shouted Fox as he fell off his bed.

"Hello to you, Naruto or should I say Fox," replied Yuuko.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Fox as he scrambled up his feet.

"Just checking up on you," replied Yuuko as she smiled.

"_**Ask her for the location of that rancid snake?"**_

"I have a favor to ask you."

"You know it will cost you," replied Yuuko with a smug smile on her pale skin.

"_**Shit!"**_ thought Fox and the Kyuubi at the same time. Fox drew a deep breath in and said, "I need you find the whereabouts of Orochimaru." _"I hope it isn't that bad."_

"Hmm, I found him as for payment how about Kyuubi's confinement?"

"WHAT!"

"_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOM!"**_

"But if he gets out then the balance is going to be unbalance!"

"Who said Kyuubi is going to get out?'

"_**Huh?"**_ Thought as both Fox and Kyuubi widened their eyes. "Then what do you mean of Kyuubi's confinement?"

"Well, he is free is to wander around and has the right to use your body as his own."

"Oh Fuck."

"_**Damn it, I'm still stuck with this blondie still. Oh well, I'll have my fun later,"**_ thought the Demon and went off thinking his ideas of "fun".

Fox shivered at the thought of Kyuubi using his body for the use of his "fun". _"There is no way I am going running through the streets of Konohoagakure in my birthday suit!" _Fox smirked and made his decision. "No thanks."

Yuuko frowned and said, "Call if you need anything," and with that she disappeared.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU GIVE UP YOUR LOVE OF THE PRECIOUS PEOPLE BUT YOU WON'T GIVE UP THE SEAL?"**_

"_Look, I'm just going to try my luck and just tell the other you that Orochimaru is with the Akatsuki and he is in the Rice country either on a mission or just messing with the polictics. Besides, who knows what you will do to my body when you have control of it."_

"_**So instead of getting Konohoagakure destroyed, the entire Rice country is going up in flames."**_

"_Well, I thought you would control yourself."_

"_**Are you crazy? Like hell, am I going to look for him peacefully."**_

"_Can't you be civilized?"_

"_**No."**_

"_Damn it all. Well, I am not going to let this bother me all night long. GOOD NIGHT!" _Fox grabbed his blankets and closed his eyes. It was several minutes later, that he felt something furry tickling under nose. He turned and faced the opposite direction to which he was sleeping. The tickling came again and again until Fox got annoyed. He opened his eyes and grabbed a kunai only to be face with a dog sized Kyuubi. _"Fuck."_

"**Hello mortal, good to see you kept your promise. So tell me where the snake bastard is?"**

"Well, he my sources tell me is that Orochimaru is with an organization called the Akatsuki. They hunt bijuus like yourself so you would have to be on your guard. His location could be in the Rice country, but you have to promise me that you won't go and destroying it like what you were about to do to Konhogakure."

"_**Since when were you were worried about me?"**_

"_Kyuubi, that is a good question to which I have no answer."_

"**Since when do mortals could take down the Great Kyuubi. I am not weak to be stopped by group of mortals. Are you sure that this is true, mortal?"**

"Yup." One of Kyuubi's tails flick Fox's head before the Fox demon jumped out of Fox's room. _"Yipee! I can finally sleep now!"_

"_**We are so dead. Why aren't you serious at all?"**_

Fox ignored Kyuubi's outburst, because he was too busy dancing out and belting out "I get to sleep now!" in a very annoying tune.

COUGH

Fox turned around and found himself with the Third Hokage and a team of anbus looking ready for battle.

"_What gives? Does anyone know anything about beauty sleep?"_

"_**Aww hell no!"**_

**End of Chapter 5**

Yes, I finally updated and I guess this chapter was pretty crappy. I don't know when chapter 6 will come out. I just hope it will come out in a month of so. If you just look on my profile page I usually leave a little note about this fanfic. My ears are hurting due tto intense pokemon battle cries coming from people nearby. cough brother cough idiot Review please or leave a flame. XD


	7. Chapter 6 WHAT NIGHT OFF?

"Go ahead, make my day"- Joseph C. Stinson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naurto.

**Summary: **Another short chapter!

I'm running out of ideas and the interest again. I might take a long break…

"**I suppose someone really important is speaking or something that is important or a demon speaking"**

"_**Demon thoughts or Sealed Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"_Thoughts or Naruto speaking to the Sealed Kyuubi"_

"Speaking"

I apologize if there are any spelling and grammatical errors with this chapter. I know my English sucks and I'm trying to catch the mistakes.

_**Previously:**_

Fox turned around and found himself with the Third Hokage and a team of anbus looking ready for battle.

"_What gives? Does anyone know anything about beauty sleep?"_

"_**Aww hell no!"**_

**Chapter 6: What Night Off?**

The scene starts off with our good friend, Fox, fuming due to his unwanted visitors. _"What the gay bidoof! WHEN WILL I GET SOME SLEEP HERE!ARRHH!! Right then, plan A: I flee the scene just to get some sleep and get my ass kicked later on. Or plan B: Is that I comply to whatever the old fart and get not sleep at all."_ (Instead of hell or whatever I used a pokemon. I have no life.)

"_**Great plans, brat!"**_ Now our furry trap friend here is also pissed off due to his jailer's rambling thoughts that were passing through his mind. This was the stupid blond baby's fault since his non stop crying had made both his jailer and him gone crazy. _**"Dammit, now I really regret not evicting havoc to this village! Just give the old fart a brief summary about yourself and the future."**_

"_WHAT!"_

"_**Just shut up, and do what you were told Blondie!" **_

(MY STUPID "s" KEY IS BEING A GAY BIDOOF! GOD DAMMIT! Now back to the fanfic.)

"_BUT STILL HOW CAN I GIVE A "BRIEF" SUMMARY WHEN YOU ARE UNDER THE GAZE OF A CREEPY OLD PERVERT!"_

"_**SUCK IT UP, WIMP! Now can you please divert your attention somewhere else or they will kick your sorry ass!"**_

Fox let out a big frustrated sigh and rubbed the area between his eyebrows and looked at the Third and his team of anbu. "Take me to your humble palace, old man. I've have nothing to hide," said a smirking Fox raising his hands with in the air where the anbu could see them. The Third frowned and glared at the back of the blond teenager as the anbu lead them to his office.

**FEW MINUTES OR HOURS LATER **(Yes, I am skipping through the talking, because I don't want to write it. XD You can kill me when you are writing a review.)

"_**So tell why the hell we are on guard duty at three in the morning?"**_

"_Apparently not tell the old fart the "truth" a bad thing and this is my punishment and what do you mean "we". You have no physical body and therefore you don't have to stand guard. You can just close your eyes and sleep!"_

"_**Since when do ninjas take guard duty seriously, probably all of them fall asleep on duty."**_

"_Well, I don't want another talk with that old man. Plus, who knows when he will be spying on me with his stupid crystal ball of his."_

"_**Hmm, good point kid, Stay alert and goodnight."**_ Kyuubi closed eyes and fell asleep.

"_Stupid old man making me to do guard duty, this is so frustrating. I can still hear that stupid crying baby. Man, why the hell am I trying to change the past again?" _Fox asked himself while messing up his blond hair. "ARGHH! STUPID OLD MAN, I HOPE YOU GET A PAPER CUT!" yelled Fox and off he went cursing and rambling into the night while on guard duty. Somewhere in Khonda, a curse went out due to a certain cut was made on his index finger.

Not far from where our friend was standing a group of ninjas from the hidden earth was hiding in the brushes.

"Look at the kid. He calls himself a ninja; he's just screaming and kicking at the wall. Look now, the Hidden Leaf is putting maniacs on guard duty," said one of them.

"Daiskue should have no problem getting pass that guard. In fact, he should be coming out soon."

A shout was heard from the streets of Khonda that said, "STOP HIM! The earth ninjas (what's the name? Iwa? I dunno...man, I got to pay attention.) and Fox quickly wipe out any unnecessary thoughts and focused on the on coming action that was coming their way.

"_It's about time!" _thought the ninjas.

"PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS KICK!" shouted Fox.

Here's an attempt of a fight scene…yes I suck.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five Foxes appeared out of nowhere just as the team of earth ninjas came out. (WTF MY INTERNET IS ACTING SHITTY! Back to the story)

"Daisuke, take out the blond idiot!" Suddenly a gust of wind went straight to the owner of the earth ninja followed by a scream of agony.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BLOND CLOWN!" shouted a Fox while the rest of the Foxes surrounded the remaining intruders.

"_**I think they called you a blond idiot, idiot!"**_

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, YOU DIMWITS!" A kick below the knee was made to Daiskue, who was sweating like crazy, due to the running he was doing before. "UZU…"

"STOP!" All of the five Foxes froze and thus gave the enemy to flee. Unfortunately, one of them was with a fist to the face and they tumbled like dominos. "Well, well what do we have here?" asked a familiar voice. There stood a smiling Fourth Hokage with baby Naruto in his arms looking elegant as ever. (I dunno. I'm making this up.)

"Hokage-sama, this intruder was about to steal the floor plans of Khonda," said a Khonda nin while pointing at Daisuke.

" Ahh, that's nice. Well, then you guys know what to do and why don't you take Fox-san here too. It seems he likes to work even though he has a night off," said the Fourth.

Kage bunshins vanished leaving the original shaking in anger. "ARGGGGHHH! I'M NOT A FRIKING WORKOHOLIC!"

"NOOO!!! I JUST GOT NARUTO ALSEEP!"

"WAHHH!"

**The end of the chapter**

Lol, man my words are going down again.Well, another rushed short chapter is finished. I haven't written chapter 7 yet, but there might be a chapter 6.5. If there is a 6.5, it is a whole much of mini scenes bunched together. I haven't started 6.5 either. Man, I suck at explaining things. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR A FLAME.

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I'm just a lazy fan, who sucks at drawing and writing and procrastinates too much.

**Summary: **The small scenes that I originally planned out turned into a short chapter. FIVE YEARS AFTER CHAPTER 6.

Yup, I finally updated though I dunno when the next update will happen.

"**I suppose someone really important is speaking or something that is important or a demon speaking"**

"_**Demon thoughts or Sealed Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"_Thoughts or Naruto speaking to the Sealed Kyuubi"_

"Speaking"

I apologize if there are any spelling and grammatical errors with this chapter. I know my English sucks and I'm trying to catch the mistakes.

_Character Description:_

Naruto:

Carries around a fox pushie in his right hand

Has a orange swirl in the center of his shirt and blue cargo shorts

He has the same ninja sandals

Age: five

Fox:

He's got a white trench coat (think of Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai form other than it is white on the outside and orange inside) and has a black swirl on the middle of his back

He's got no shirt beneath it and shows off his 6-pack and the witch's and Tsunade's necklaces are hanging around his neck

And the pants and the shoes are the same as the Arrancar from Bleach

Age: 20

Okay, so my fashion sense is pretty bad.

_**Previously:**_

" Ahh, that's nice. Well, then you guys know what to do and why don't you take Fox-san here too. It seems he likes to work even though he has a night off," said the Fourth.

Kage bunshins vanished leaving the original shaking in anger. "ARGGGGHHH! I'M NOT A FRIKING WORKOHOLIC!"

"NOOO!!! I JUST GOT NARUTO ASLEEP!"

"WAHHH!"

**Chapter 7: Dammit what was my title?**

Fox was currently standing over the Fourth's head at the Hokage monuments and faced the peaceful Konohagakure. "You did it, gaki," said a voice behind him. Fox was about the turn around and face the person, but a hand stopped him and he stood still.

"Yeah, I know." A small and childish voice floated through the air, it was difficult to hear at first, but it went along something like this, "DOGGY PILE!" Fox tried to move, but he was stuck and something heavy jumped onto his back and he fell forward. Fox expected to feel the cold and uncomfortable ground, but instead he felt something soft in front of his face and he suddenly realized he could not breathe. The weight that was on top of his back was not helping at all and it seem that it had not disappeared at all. Fox suddenly felt that someone was hugging him. "GAH!" Fox cried out as he pushed himself up from the comfortable surface and open his eyes. Fox then realized that he was still in his room and the weight that was on his back was Naruto. "What the hell? I thought I was outside."

_**"You were dreaming."**_

It was then that Naruto realized that Fox was up and he opened his mouth and said, "YOU'REUPFOX-NIICHANTHANKGODCOMEONLET'SGOYOU'VEPROMISEMERAMENSOLET'S GOCOMEONIDON'TWANT TOU-SAN TOKNOWTHATWERAREUPBECAUSETHENHETHENWOULDWANTTOGOWITHUSANDAND— A hand came and wacked Naruto off the bed and Naruto landed with a thud.

"Naruto, can you please speak some language that I could understand and perhaps in a quieter voice?" said a tired, but annoyed Fox, "Hmm, what time is it? That's strange how come there's no light coming in here?" Fox out opened up the blinds and found himself facing darkness, a huge angry mark popped out. "Naruto, what time is it?"said Fox in a quiet and menacing voice.

"Three in the morning," replied a cheerful Naruto, but right after he said that he felt the room grew had dropped several degrees.

"Naruto, I know did promise you that I would take you out for ramen for breakfast, BUT THIS IS FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS!" To this Fox glared at the young blond while pointing at the lovely moon. Naruto's eyes widened and he was silent. Just then, the door opened and the Fourth walked in with his green pajamas (I dunno?) and his green night cap.

"Ahh, Fox I see that you are awake."

"Fuck!" muttered Fox, but unfortunately everyone in the room heard the curse and a voice cried out.

"DADDY, FOX-CHAN SWORE!"

"GOD DAMMIT! WOULD YOU USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE NARUTO!"

"Umm, Fox you should too." Fox let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down to his bed and crossed his arms.

"_**How old are you? Five?"**_

"Give me a break here, I only had three hours of sleep," muttered Fox.

"Naruto, why don't you go back to bed?" said the Fourth.

"But Daddy, Fox-niichan promised me to take me somewhere for breakfast."

"I know, but I don't think that they would be open yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part." Another angry mark popped up at the Fox's head. Naruto ran up his father and hugged him and then ran up to Fox and stomped his right foot.

"YEOOOOOOOOWWW!"

"Ha! Serves you right to swear!" said Naruto as he bolted out of the room.

_"Note to self, kick my younger self later," _thought Fox while he nursed his poor foot.

'I'm promoting you to anbu." Fox looked up at Minato with shocked. "I need you to keep an eye out for me in the anbu ranks."

"So how did you convince _them_ to let me become an anbu?"

"Fox, it's been three years you came here and even though you popped out of nowhere. You have a clean record and well we are still short of anbu since the attack really took a toll on us."

"…"

"Look those were the reasons that I gave to _them_ and they accepted them. I need you to help me watch over the anbu."

"Don't you have someone doing that already?"

"I do, but I'm worried about him."

"And?"

"Look at this way; you get some time off from Naruto."

"Yeah, I do, but I'll be hacking off at someone's head during my time."

"Please."

"_**Kid, this is your father. "**_

"_A father, who sealed a demon in his only child, he doesn't even know I'm his son. Since when were you friend with your sealer, I think you're getting soft Kyuubi."_

"_**Dammit, who else could he ask? He couldn't ask anyone at all. What about the promise that you made to yourself? The one about saving everyone this time, I do believe that was your promise."**_

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you Fox, now can you please follow me to get your tattoo and your equipment." Fox was about to follow Minato, but realized he was still in his boxers.

"Give me a minute." and he changed into his outfit. (Look above for the horrible description or you can use your imagination to come out his outfit.)

**An hour later**

"You have your first mission this afternoon."

"Roger that."

"Aren't you going to ask who is on your team?"

"Who's on my team?"

_"Sheesh, an hour ago, he was all against being an anbu and the next hour his attitude is in anbu mode,"_ thought Minato.

_"_Dog, sparrow, and lion. (made the last two up) I suggest you to get some sleep and prepare for your mission and the confronting my son of your soon to be absence."

**Several hours later**

"Come on Fox-niichan! Hurry up! I'm going to miss seeing Sakura today and that's not good."

"I thought you wanted ramen for breakfast?" _"Some things never change."_

"I changed my mind. Come Fox-niichan, let's go the park already."

"Why do we have to go to the stupid park? Of all places, why the stupid park? That is where those crazy stalker fan girls reside," muttered Fox.

"Come on Fox!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm coming already."

SLAP!

"OW! What was that for Naruto?"

"For calling the park stupid," said Naruto and off they went bickering on their way to the park.

**At the park**

"Hey look Fox-niichan, there's a new guy and it looks like there's someone old as you with him! Man, he must be ancient!"

WHACK!

"I'm not that old, kid. Hmm, my what a surprise the chicken butt prince has graciously shown his face to us." (Oh yeah, there's some character bashing.)

"Chicken butt prince? Wait, he's a prince?" shouted Naruto while he pointed his finger to Saskue.

"Ahh—"

"Oh look there's Sakura! HEY SAKURA!" shouted Narruto, "Did you know that he's a –A hand covered up Naruto's mouth and Fox waved at the crowd.

"Lovely day isn't it?" asked Fox as he flashed one of his flirting smiles, but that smile was broke since someone bit one of his fingers.

"_**HAHAHA! Your golden moment has been ruined."**_

_"Shutup."_

"Look Naruto, the chic—I mean the new kid is not a prince, but—oh never mind. He is a good kid just ignore what I said earlier."

"Okay, hey Fox-niichan can you take me out for ramen after?"

"Sorry, I can't Naruto. I'm going away for awhile."

"WHAT!"

_**"Great way to tell the kid."**_

_"Shutup."_

_**"Is that all you can say to me? HA! Oh look the younger you has ran away. Good job."**_

_"Go to hell."_ Fox sighed and ignored Kyuubi's comment on being an asshole and ran up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you know where Naruto went?" Sakura went bright red and pointed a small clearing near where the Uchihas were standing. "Thanks." Fox quickly ran towards the clearing while everyone else in the park stood still since they were still in "what did just happen here" mode.

**Near a lake on a small bridge**

Muffled sobs were heard and a young child probably at the age of 5 was sitting at the ledge of the bridge.

"Naruto!" The boy looked up and glared at the man, who was supposed to be his caretaker.

"Leave m-me alone! Why don't you leave already since you don't want to be with me."

_"What to do?"_

_**"Some comforting words would be useful."**_

"Naruto look, it's not that I don't want to be your caretaker anymore, but I really want to do something else other than saving your butt all the time. And you're not helping at all since you sometimes deliberately pull some stunts that are really going to get you into trouble in the future. You are no toddler anymore Naruto and since you're the Fourth's son don't you think that you should act more reasonable?"

_**"I said comfortable words like I love you or something."**_

"Look why don't I give you a present before I leave." Naruto's eyes lit up. "I'm going to give you some equipment to make you slowly become a ninja."

"Really?"

"Yes, really now follow me. We've just got to go to one shop and buy some things."

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING SHOPPING!"

"Relax, Naruto there isn't going to be a lady who will hug the life out of you. You've got me remember." "_Though, I can't say for myself though."_

"Last time, you didn't protect me when that happened."

"Well last time was the time when you decided to put pink hair dye in my shampoo."

"…"

"Right then, off we go."

**After several hours of Fox running for his dear life while carrying Naruto and the quick saying hello and goodbye at the store, we find the two blonds standing on the Fourth Hokage's monument**

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FOX-NIICHAN? WHY IS MY BODY SO HEAVY? HOW'S IS THIS GOING TO MAKE ME A NINJA?"

"Well, these weights will help you to build up your stamina. Now, all you have to do is to run 5 laps around Konoha every single day. Don't give me that look. It's going to be hard at first Naruto, but later on it will become easier."

"Fine, then, but you would have to treat me with ramen once you get back."

"Yeah, I know."

**END**

them is the council and Danzou

Well then, now that I have slaughter the chapter. Please leave a review or whatever. I'm not going to write about Fox's mission for the next chapter; I'm going right ahead to the Uchiha massacre. Well, that is what I plan to do. Just click my name if you want to see if I'm going to update on the fanfic.

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

tumbleweed blows bye


	9. EPILOGUE:UCHIHA MASSACRE WITH A TWIST

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The two rules of procrastination: 1) Do it today. 2) Tomorrow will be today tomorrow. Author Unknown

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishioto does. I'm just a lazy high school student._

**Summary:**_ Trouble is brewing with the Uchihas. Last chapter of this fanfic!_

Man, I take so long to write a chapter.

"_**Demon thoughts or Sealed Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"_Thoughts or Naruto speaking to the Sealed Kyuubi"_

"Speaking"

_Previously:_

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FOX-NIICHAN? WHY IS MY BODY SO HEAVY? HOW'S IS THIS GOING TO MAKE ME A NINJA?"

"Well, these weights will help you to build up your stamina. Now, all you have to do is to run 5 laps around Konoha every single day. Don't give me that look. It's going to be hard at first Naruto, but later on it will become easier."

"Fine, then, but you would have to treat me with ramen once you get back."

"Yeah, I know."

_**READ:**_

This chapter takes place after two years of the previous chapter. Why? Well, I didn't want a mission chapter.**(1)**

Naruto and Saskue: 7 years old Itachi: 12 Fox: 22 Fourth: 30**(2)** Shisui: 16

**Chapter 8: The Massacre and The End?**

"Okay, let me get this straight Uchiha Madwhatda is still alive and that he was the one, who told you to go to Konoha to fulfill your thirst on revenge; which happens to be on my birthday."

"_**Yup."**_

"What kind of person would do such thing?"

"_**Someone, who owes me a favor."**_

"Well, I think it is bullshit and I don't believe you."

"_**Look we don't have the time to debate this over!"**_

"You not telling me something and I want to know."

"_**Kid, we need to go and save Shisui right now; so get your ass out of the stinky room!"**_ Fox didn't budge at all. Kyuubi let out a sigh and said, _**"Look, I made Uchiha Madara an immortal, because he kicked my ass and become my master. Several days before you were borned, my family was murdered. Before I went on my rampage on your birthday, Madara visited me with information concerning about my family's death. He told me that the village was keeping murderer in safe keeping and well you know the rest from there." **_

"Well, this isn't this fucking great." Fox poofed out of the room and ran into the night.

**Several minutes later**

"Kyuubi, do you have any idea where Shisui and Itachi are?"

"_**Try the training grounds. If they aren't there, then we are screwed,"**_ said Kyuubi as Fox turned around and headed to the direction where he was coming rom.

**Flashback-** earlier that day

Fox was running as fast as he could for he was late for his team meeting and he would be punished from his two teammates. "_I can see it now two stupid infamous Uchiha smirks." _Fox arrived at the meeting place once to hear frantic whispers from his two teammates. A chill ran went through Fox and he decided not to show his presence to his two teammates.

"What! Is the prodigal son afraid of a little brawl?" said Shisui, who was wearing the typical jounin outfit with of course the Uchiha symbol branded on the back of his jounin vest.

"That's not what I meant Shisui, but if what he says is true, I don't want to kill you Shisui," replied Itachi. He was wearing his black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol branded on his back and black sweats. **(****3)**

"Don't give me that crap! We'll deal this tonight and you better show up or you are not a true Uchiha!" shouted Shisui. (**4)**

"_Looks like something is happening tonight and I'm not invited._" Fox popped out and ran towards the duo. "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life."

"_**I cannot believe you just said that!"**_

"Whatever you say, senpai."

"Ehhh? What's wrong Itachi? You seem more angrier than usual, problem with girls?"

**DEAD SILENCE **for about 5 seconds and then the sound of two weapons clanging against each other.

"So it is about a girl," said Fox smirking while Itachi got angrier by the minute. "So that explains the angry shouts coming from both of you. Two Uchihas fighting over a girl, now that is not you two at all."

"You know senpai, you should never eavesdrop on people's conversations," said Shisui with a fake smile on his face as Itachi and Fox stuggled for dominance with each other's strengths.

"Well, probably anyone within a 50 mile radius heard your invitation, Shisui," said Fox in a nagging tone. "As much as I like seeing you two beat each other up. I've got a mission and won't be seeing you two beat each other up…

"_**What kind of drugs are you on? HELLO! EVER HEARD THE WORD "SUSPICIOUS"?"**_

…so see you two around later!" Fox threw down two exploding tags towards the Uchiha followed by a smoke bomb and poofed out of the scene.

**End of flashback**

"_**Why the hell are you so darn unwilling in saving the world? I mean wasn't that the reason that we are back in the past?"**_

"_Hn"_

"_**Great the Uchihas' actions are rubbing off you. Do you have a plan of getting out of here?"**_ Fox growled. After the smoke bomb that he threw at the two Uchihas, they ran after him and locked Fox up.

"_Something is fucking wrong here. Why aren't I dead when I know so much?"_

"_**Perhaps they have bigger plans for you, dimwit!"**_

**At the training grounds**

After many hours of cursing the Uchihas, Fox manage to free himself. He arrived and hide himself again from his two stupid companions.

"I ask you again Shisui, please stop this."

"Ohh, is the great Itachi begging now? Ha! What I give money to show this to the entire clan. Their prodigy is on his knees pleading for mercy!"

"Why must we kill each other Shisui. And why is it me? You could have killed Fox this morning."

"Afraid of death are you now? HAHAHA! The reason that I've choose not to kill the blond idiot is that I don't consider him as a friend at all. He is just a clumsy old guy that is in this stupid team."

**Somewhere in the bushes **

"_A CLUMSY OLD GUY! I'LL SHOW YOU A CLUMSY OLD GUY THAT CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"_

"_**As much as I want to kill the twerp right now, but we need to stay hidden, Uzumaki."**_

"_You know what I'm just going to let them kill each other. One less Uchiha to kill."_

**Back to the Uchihas**

"Come on, traitor let's get this show on the road!"

"The Uchiha way has been distorted over the years, Shisui."

"Distorted? You've got to be kidding me. It has made us weak and what your father's plan of a coup d'etat is the best way!" The older Uchiha made his first move towards Itachi by throwing several kunai and shuriken towards Itachi, who hold a kunai and began to evade the incoming weapons.

**Bushes again**

"_Okay, what the hell is going on_?"

"_**Dunno, but if you are going to save Shisui, now would be the best time to step in."**_ Within minutes, Itachi was now the winner of the brawl and had Shisui in the palm of his hands.

"_As much as I want to save the idiot, I'm not going to step in. Something is not right about this and I really need to find out before I walk in to something that might start another great war."_

"_**Just make sure that you aren't going to take your sweet time, because it seems that it isn't just us that are watching this battle."**_ Fox began to scan around the area to find the other watcher. It wasn't so hard since after a few seconds Kyuubi told him, _**"Uchiha Madara."**_ Fox stiffened and he realized that he had a little chance to get out of the situation cleaned.

"_Shit."_

**Back to the Uchihas**

"You know Itachi for once I wished you let me win," said Shisui, who smiled weakly at his cousin and continued on, "Let me in the spotlight for once, but then it would tarnish your image I guess. There are times that I grew jealous and envious of the attraction and power that you had from the clan." Itachi and Shisui slowly got up and headed towards the Nakano River. When they reached the river, the duo reactivated their sharingans and took their fighting stance once again. The two Uchihas were completely unscathed on the physical appearance, but they were breathing heavily. The two duo look like they were having a staring contest, but it was the battle of their mentality. It was the Shisui to fall on his knees panting.

"No parting words for a friend?" asked Shisui grinning sheepishly.

"You knew what the loser had to do to end the deal, Shisui." **(5)**

"Yeah, but you could bend the rules to make it much better for us," said Shisui in a half heartily tone. Itachi reactivated his Sharingan, unfortunately Shisui was tired to counter anything that came towards him.

"Go to sleep, Shisui," whispered Itachi. Shisui nodded and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Location: Fox's current hiding spot** (during the time where the two Uchihas headed towards the river)

"_Okay, any precautions that I should know about Madara before go and…"_ Fox wasn't able to finish his thought, because right in front of him stood Marada.

"What brings you to this fine evening, Fox-san?" Before Fox could reply, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and he was acquainted with darkness. By the time Fox woke up he was surrounded by Uchihas and by the looks for it they wanted his blood.

"_This is not good at all."_

"Fox, you are hereby arrested for the death of Uchiha Shisui," said one of the Uchihas as he was roughly pushed to the ground face first while they cuffed his hands. Fox started to squirm and talk, but the Uchiha added, "It's best for you to come with us without any of us to do any physical harm. You were found near where you teammate was." Thus it was a long night with Fox and the Uchihas. **(6)**

**Several weeks later somewhere in a jail cell (15)**

"_**Think of it this way, at least you aren't dead yet. You are under suspicion now of the cause of death of Uchiha Shisui."**_

"_I'M THEIR PRIME SUSPECT! They don't have any evidence to go ahead to kill me, but everyone thinks that I killed Shisui. Dammit, I don't have the time to be stuck in jail, since the massacre is going to happen soon."_

"_**This might be a little late, but the massacre is today."**_

"_WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?"_

"_**I thought you knew plus it was hard enough to get your attention for the past weeks since your mind was focused only on making everyone believe that you were innocent."**_

Fox took a deep breath and asked, _"Fine, it was my fault on not thinking on other matters, but do you have any ideas on getting out of here?"_

"_**Yup, but you have to listen exactly what I have to say."**_

**BOOM!**

"_Looks like we've some perverts in the Uchiha clan, I should do this more often." _

"_**Grab the keys!"**_Fox crawled out and grabbed the unconscious Uchiha that held the keys to his cuffs and got his hands and legs free. _**"There is no times for you to change now move, move, move!"**_ Fox was dressed in only a worn out grey shirt and grey scrubs, his headband was still on his forehead.Fox started to move forward, but the sound of fighting and screaming was heard the floor above him. Fox then felt a huge killer intent. _**"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE MADARA FINDS US. You can go take your revenge later, just get to Itachi first." **_Fox quickly grabbed a katana, several explosive notes and few kunai and shuriken and formed a rasengan and used it to the wall beside him.

"_Why the hell is Madara here?"_

"_**Don't know and don't care at the moment. Just go straight to Itachi's house without being seen."**_

"_You know that is not an easy thing to do."_ Fox was surrounded by several Uchiha. "What's shaking?" Before anyone could move or attack the temperature of the area dropped a few degrees and the agonizing cries were heard. Fox shuddered, but started to run towards Itachi's house while the Uchihas were frozen in fear.

"_**Take the next left and go into that house and stay there until I tell you to. Erase any signs of chakra in you."**_

"_What?" _Fox followed Kyuubi's orders and enter the house. He surrounded by dead bodies. _"There's no way I'm going to stay here!"_ said Fox as he was about to run out of the house.

"_**Look, you've got a better chance staying with the dead people than running away from Madara."**_

"_I don't like hanging out with dead bodies, so I'm going to take my chance outside then in here."_

"_**Tch."**_ Fox dashed out and ran through the streets with dead bodies lying everywhere. _**"What a pleasant sight."**_

"_The commentary is not needed."_ Fox raced through only to see a tiny blur running towards him. He then hid himself behind the wall and waited. **(7)**

**Saskue P.O.V.**

"'_fraid…AFRAID!" _

**End of P.O.V. (8)**

A figure stood facing Saskue, as Saskue stopped running. Tears were streaming down Saskue's face as he said, "It's not true. My brother wouldn't do this. Because…"

The figure of his brother cut him off by saying in a monotone yet eerily tone, "Pretending to be the kind of brother you hoped for…was to determine your ability." Saskue could only give his brother a sad questioning look. Itachi continued on and said, "You'll become the one through whom I can confirm my ability. You have that potential. You've felt anger and hated me. You've always hoped to surpass me, so I'll let you live…for my sake. Just like me, you have the power to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. But there's a catch." Itachi paused to if his little brother would say something, but Saskue's replay was the look of shock that then turned into curiosity through his teary face. "You have to kill you closest friend."

"_Kill my closest friend…?!"_ thought Saskue as he stood there in shock. He didn't have the voice that was screaming out of an emotion that he hadn't felt before though it was dark and heavy.

"Just as I did…"

**Flashback…a quick one**

"It's about Shisui…he commited suicide by throwing himself into the Nakano River… we know that you…were like brother."

**End of flashback**

"..That was…you…you killed Shishui?" whispered Saskue.

"And now I have the eyes." A icy cold chill went down Saskue's spin, as Itachi continued, "In thr Nakano Shrine's main hall…under the seventh tatami mat from the far right, there's a clan secret meeting place. There's a reason we Uchiha have ocular jutsu…**the truth is written there**."

"_Truth?"_ wondered Saskue.

"If you open you eyes to the truth…then you will also obtain Mangekyo Sharingan. If that happens…then I will be right in letting you live. Right now…"

Itachi took a step forward and Saskue took a step back, because he knew now that his brother could kill him right on the spot. Fear radiated through him and Saskue knew that his brother knew that. It was only a matter of seconds until Itachi would kill him.

"You are not even worth killing. Baby brother, you're pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me…hate me and live like the coward you are! Clinging to you life without honor! **And someday, when you have the same eyes as I…you will find me again.**"

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan as Saskue stared deeply into those eyes and slowly lost his consciousness. **(9) **Saskue fell forward on the ground.

"You can come out now, sempai," said Itachi turning his head looking at Fox with no sign of resentment at all.

"Hatred, huh?" said Fox as he stepped out from his hiding spot scratching his head.

"You wouldn't understand, sempai."

Fox frowned and said, "I guess I've got to get serious now. Yes, I wouldn't understand, but this isn't like you at all...but since you've decided to butcher you clan. I might stop you leaving this village!" Fox wasted no time to hear what Itachi was about to say; he threw several kunai at Itachi. Unfortunately, the target disappeared. The sound of two katanas clashing one another was heard, each trying to best one another.

"_**I really hope that you don't have your eyes open. After all you have your fair share of getting your ass kick with their eyes."**_

"_Don't you worry, my eyes are close. Though, it would be nice if you heighten up my other four senses and perhaps in a boost in speed and power."_ Fox felt something pierce his left arm and retaliate by throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attach to it.

"_**You are already powerful and faster enough, but if you insist. Consider it done!"**_ Suddenly Fox could hear much better than before and the smell of blood was overwhelming.

"_Well, looks like it work well. Ugh, now I feel like a vampire. I want to suck your blood."_

"_**Okay, vampire boob!**_** (10 and read this one!)**_**, get back to the program aka kicking Itachi's ass."**_

"_Oops, kind of forgot about that for a second."_

"You are no match for the Mangekyo Sharingan, sempai."

"Oh yeah, you're no match for my dynamic re-entry!" _"Let's see what the super-charged Fox can do! Kyuubi, be my eyes!"_ Fox disappeared. "DYNAMIC PUNCH!" Before Itachi could react; a punch was thrown to his left side of his head. Itachi's sharingan eyes were looking, but he was too slow to match up Fox's speedy attacks.

Unfortunately, Fox's advantage over Itachi was over. Itachi finally found Fox's attack pattern and threw several kunai at the empty top left corner.

"_**Watch out!"**_ Fox felt several items piercing his body. _**"You need a new battle plan."**_

"If you think that you can defeat me with those speedy attacks, I'm afraid you are going to die, sempai," said Itachi as Fox and Itachi faced each on the field.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** shouted Fox. A dozen Foxes appeared and went towards Itachi. The first four were eliminated quickly as they were formed.

"Pathetic," said Itachi as he took out the six clones that were circling him.

"Kage Bunshin no Juts--" Fox was cut off as he was kicked from his left side and was sent flying into a house. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time 30 clones came out of the house, but they came in pairs. Each pair was holding forming a rasegan. _"Hey, Kyuubi, I might have to use some of your chakra after this."_ The Foxes that didn't hold a rasegan in their hand ran towards Itachi first and attack him with the remaining weapons that had. "RASEGAN!" Though most of the clones were killed before they reach Itachi, some were lucky enough to land the raesgan on Itachi. Itachi staggered back and was coughing up blood. All the clones disappeared and there stood Fox panting. Red chakra started to form around Fox as he ran towards Itachi with his hand stretched out. His nails and teeth grew sharper, the red chakra was forming two floopy ears on top of the blond's head and two tails. Fox was picking up speed as he came closer to Itachi with his eyes still close.

The hair at the back of Itachi's neck stood up as he quickly grabbed two kunai to protect himself. It was the only thing he could do before the blond would reach him and the presence of an anbu team was coming closer. A splatter of blood was heard and Itachi felt pain on the right side of his chest, but looked at the blond for he also pierced the blond at the same area. Though, his enemy didn't look like he was in pain at all, his eyes finally opened. Itachi was met with two red slitted eyes gazing at him. Itachi felt that those eyes peered into his cursed soul and that there was nothing he could do to stop. Fox staggered back as Itachi fell to the floor.

"You-you." Fox paused and got his feelings straightened out and tried again, "Even though everything is for your dear brother. I…DAMMIT JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" **(11)**

"_**What are you doing? This is no time for sympathy!"**_

"_But you saw what his intentions were."_

"_**All, I saw was that Uchiha clan has a really fucked up system going on!"**_

"We both know that I don't have the strength to get away, Fox," said Itachi interrupting the demon's and blond's conversation.

"I'm not going to fall for it, Itachi. I know that Uchiha Madara is here somewhere. Last time, I checked he has enough power to be out of Konogakure within several minutes. Now why don't you get out of my face since I'm in a teary eyed mood. I'm willing to overlook the situation at this moment."

"_**You are being ridiculous! Look Madara might be coming here, because he might sense me in you. We do not want…"**_

"_We've got that witch's necklace. Madara won't be able to sense you in me!"_

"I will not leave until one of us is dead, Fox-san. I must kill you! I refuse to let anyone else alive to know what my purpose here," said Itachi drawing out a kunai.

Fox sigh and drew out his kunai. He started to focus his chakra around the kunai. The chakra surrounding the kunai began to form sharp spikes. **(12) **_"It all comes to this."_

The two figures ran towards each other.

**As usual there is a BOOM!**

Two figures stood with backs against each other both of them were bleeding heavily. The shorter of the two whispered something and fell to the ground gasping. He knew he was going to die soon and was relax and accepted death. The other was cursing at the opponent and everything that was related to him. The other still standing clenched his fists and cried out, "WITCH COME OUT NOW!"

A pink glow came through Fox's necklace, it produce a light pink glow infront of him. The dimension witch's face appeared.

"Ahh, what can I do for you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I need a wish."

"There is a price."

"I know and I'm prepared for what I have to give."

"What is your wish?"

"I want Kyuubi, Itachi, and I become one person."

"_**WHAT!"**_

"_Sorry again Kyuubi, looks like this is last time you see me being implusive."_

"The price of this wish, is your existence. There is no host who held the nine tailed fox. The nine tail fox has never been sealed at all and is the only one who remains free. Fox never existed."

"Alright."

A symbol began formed around Itachi and Fox. Then red, blue and black colors cover the two figures. The Fourth Hokage and his anbu team saw the colors and ran towards to the colors. When the colors ended a figure stood alone. His hair was long and tied like Itachi, but the color was the color of sun. He wore a blood red yukata that shown his bare chest and abs. He wore pants and a belt that cling to his side that held two long daggers against his legs. His hands were long and elegant, but in battle they would be used as claws. The young man worn no shoes. The ears of the young man were pointing now. They were like elf ears. The face of the young man had change. It still had the face of Fox, but instead of the three whisker marks on his cheeks there was a scar at the bridge of his nose. His eyes were sharper and were not round anymore. **(13) **The color of his eyes were ice cold blue. There was no warmth in them. The pupils were slits and the sharingan was turned on.

"_Ugh, how the hell did Itachi had the sharingan on all the time."_

"_**You are much different than the Uchiha."**_

"_Huh? Kyuubi?"_

"_**I was Kyuubi, but now I'm your CONSCIENCE. YOU ARE STILL STUCK WITH ME.MUHHAHAHA!"**_

"_Did the witch did something to you? You are starting to creep me out actually don't talk to me. Why don't you get to know yourself a bit better while I figure out how to control my new self." _The young man focused back on staring the bloody scenery. _"Tiny steps_,_" _thought the young man. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to follow through his thought. He then felt the presences of the anbu and the Fourth Hokage close by.

He left the scene with a swirl of leaves.

**The next day, but it's like 3 am same place**

The bodies of the Uchiha were removed, but there were marks where they were found. The lone survivor was in the hospital sleeping. The Fourth Hokage stared at the scene before me. According to the documents, there was no man called Fox anymore. It was like the man removed himself from history. The pictures of Fox were gone and the spaces where a Fox used to stand in the pictures were left blank. Like one of his pictures with Fox and his son smiling and giving the thumbs up to the camera. It now shown only his son centered in the picture with his thumbs up and his smiling face. Yet, the Fourth remember the man. "Just what the fuck is going on?" asked the Fourth looking up the sky. Uchiha Itachi had also vanished from the documents and pictures. It seemed that Itachi had killed his clan and also vanished without a trace. Both of the belongings of Fox and Itachi were gone. There were no physical traces that shown that Uchiha Itachi and Fox ever existed, just memories that gave proof of their existence.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE **

Several figures were sitting on chairs and one of them spoke "Welcome to Akatsuki, Itachi. This is your partner Kisame." The tall man snared at the newcomer.

"The person called Uchiha Itachi does not exist. I was him, but at the same time I was not him. You may call me Faze."**(14)** The newcomer opened his ice blue eyes and grin at the people infront of him. "Nice to meet you."

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**1** What I really meant that I had no ideas for a mission chapter about Fox, Itachi, and Shisui.

**2**I'll stick with 30 and 16.

**3**The outfit that Itachi was wearing in volume 25, but not his anbu outfit.

**4**Both Shisui and Itachi were planning to skip the clan meeting that day since attaining the Mangekyo Sharingan was more important.

**5** The deal was that both Itachi and Shisui were going to kill each other so that one of them would be able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

**6** I didn't feel like writing an entire interrogation, but I'll leave snips of it further on the chapter goes.

**7** Time sure goes by fast. Fox took his time in the house full of dead Uchihas. I guess he loves dead people. (JOKING!)

**8 **Oops, that was short. I guess the P.O.V. label wasn't needed; I'll just leave it there still.

**9**If you want a visual of how this scene went then read the last bit in chapter 224-225 found in volume 25 or perhaps you could watch it. I have no idea what episode it is.

**10 **IT'S NOT BREASTS! Boob a stupid person

**11 **Basically, the massacre is all for Saskue, Itachi loves his brother very much and is willing to do anything for his brother. As in betray the clan and Konoha, and sacrificing his life that of stuff.

**12 **The final blow is between kunai…

**13 **He has the glaring eyes turn on 24/7…yeah, I better shutup now. This is a not the real visual that I gave in my explanation, but he is somewhat close to what I want. Like his hair is way longer. It should be on my profile page.

**14 **A RANDOM NAME THAT I MADE UP IN 5 SECONDS.

**15 **Yeah, I'm too lazy to change all of the numbers. I don't know the time length between Shisui's death and the massacre for sure. I just gave it several weeks later.

**There might be a sequel**. I apologize for the spelling and grammar in this chapter.

**END of Naruto: My task**

Confusing?

Probably

Weird ending?

Yeah

Hate it?

For some of you YEAH!

Reason?

I've got no reason.

BRING ON THE REVIEWS.


End file.
